moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of the Light
High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous}}|Row 3 title = Capital|Row 3 info = Scarlet Monastery|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Primary Language(s)|Row 5 info = Common, Archaic Common|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = Active}} The Kingdom of the Light is a polity based upon the ideology of Truth, a deviant sect of Light worship based on post-corruption Scarlet Crusade ideology whose manuscript is the mysterious Codex of Flame. While still containing tacit Lordaeron nationalism, the Kingdom of the Light's ideology differs in its wider scope, solidifying the hatred of those they deem apostates or disbelievers which was nascent in the later stages of the Scarlet Crusade, and wanting to bring about its governance to all of humanity. Government Governance of the Kingdom, despite its name, is functionally a sort of theocratic oligarchy, with a “Council of Truth” making most decisions relating to rulings and dictates. The High Cleric's role is that of a spiritual advisor to the council, his say generally accepted as the final word when it comes to interpretation of the texts. = Council of Truth = ---- Council of Might :The Seat of Might is held by the High Genera'l, who also commands the central military of the Truthful, known as ''Fyrd nir’Kaelsig, or ''Army of the Kingdom'' in a dialect of archaic common attested to in the Codex of Flame. One of its main responsibilities is overseeing the Crusader sect, one of the three main sects of the Truthful, and being responsible for the various bureaus regulating military activity of affiliates and provinces. The position is held by High General Benaiah the Lionheart. Council of Justice :The Seat of Justice is held by the '''High Inquisitor, who also commands the sect known as the Inquisition, whose job includes counter-intelligence, espionage, law enforcement, and management of prisoners. The position is currently held by High Inquisitor Ella Holcomb. Council of Wisdom :The Seat of Wisdom is held by the High Scholar, who commands the Clerical sect of the Truthful, whose job includes inscription, interpretation of the Codex in regards to law, education, and providing an official theology by which to abide. The position is currently unfilled. ---- Provincial Governance Below the Council are the two departments which contain the regulatory bodies of the Kingdom of the Light, those being the Department of Provinces, and the Office of Bureaus. The Department controls the affairs of the largely independent provinces and affiliates of the Kingdom, and gives their Lord-Protectors a platform to discuss concerns and issues with the central government, while the Office contains more mundane regulatory bodies who set the standards for which the provincial governments are to abide. Provinces of the Kingdom of the Light are referred to as Hylfaer in the dialect of archaic common often used by the Truthful. The Lord-Protector The provinces of the Kingdom of the Light are the administrative bodies who are largely independent due to the very decentralized nature of the Kingdom of the Light on a practical, day-to-day level. A province is headed by a position known as a Lord Protector, whose job is to govern the province according to the standards and regulations set by the bureaus and the Council of Truth, ideally largely independent of the central government. The Lord-Protector has a number of ‘Marshal Governors’ beneath him, who in turn govern settlements within the jurisdiction of the province. The Lord-Protector is largely allowed to structure and delegate his governance how he sees fit, as long as it does not violate the official interpretation of law according to the Codex of Flame as codified by the clerical sect and confirmed by the Council of Truth with the advisement of the High Cleric. The Lord-Protector is expected to raise and recruit his own forces, equip and train them to the minimum standards set by the appropriate bureaus, and command them to gain and defend territory. Only in severe cases or in crucial circumstances does the central military known as the “Kingdom Defenders” intervene. The Lord-Protector may collect a portion of his subjects’ earnings in tax, which in turn a portion of which is paid to the central government. Again, the percentage of which is dictated by the Council of Truth. The position of Lord-Protector is known as the Eorscildan in the dialect of archaic common utilized by the Truthful, and the marshal-governor is referred to as the Fyrscildan. Current Lord Protectors Religion The religion of the Kingdom of the Light is Truth, the sect of Light worship detailed in the Book of Flame and the Book of Hope, with some innovations by the High Cleric added in, such as the stressing of the virtues "Bravery, Sacrifice and Devotion". While considered heretical by the church and other holy organizations, the Kingdom of the Light in turn views all other denominations and religions other than Truth as heretical and worthy of destruction. The religion is heavily enforced, and religious police are a firm part of the institutions of the state. The punishments for heresy and apostasy are severe, most offences being treated with death. Holdings Current * Scarlet Monastery (Contested) * Scarlet Palisade * Solliden Farmstead * Pyrebane Keep * Purity Keep * New Andorhal Former * New Hearthglen (Capital) * Daion's Point * Fort Akkil * Crimson Portcullis * Scarlet Point Expansion * Hillsbrad * Eastern Plaguelands Category:Places Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:New Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Locations __NOEDITSECTION__